Primer Aniversario
by TetsuAkashi
Summary: [Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes] Takao y Midorima cumpliran su primer aniversario juntos que sorpresa le tendra preparada Takao a nuestro Serio peliverde. Yaoi (BoyxBoy) TakaMido Denle una mini oportunidad


**Hola primero que nada una disculpa por que este fic debio subirse el dia 10 de mayo pero tuve unos problemas y contratiempos que no me lo permitieron, Itara-san discúlpameT T~TT**

**Espero que lo disfruten, hacer este TakaoxMidorima fue algo bastante diferente a lo que hago asi que espero que no tenga mucho OOC y pues espero que disfruten~**

**Primer Aniversario**

Se acercaba nuestro primer aniversario sin duda quería darle una noche que no olvidaría a Shin-chan, además de tsundere he ido descubriendo que también es un poco pervertido, asi que sin duda intentare mezclar estas dos cosas para su regalo.

Estaba ya todo planeado ese día él tenía que dar una conferencia y nos encontramos a las 8:00 pm para cenar en nuestro restaurant favorito, Shin-chan me entrego un ramo de rosas rojas con una blanca, seguramente aquella rosa blanca representaba nuestro primer año juntos, él no lo dijo pues su tsunderismo no se lo permitiría, se le veía muy feliz aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

-nee~ Shin-chan~, te prometo que tu regalo será inolvidable- dije con una sonrisa brillante

-Takao idiota, que tramas?

-es una sorpresa, si te lo digo no tiene sentido- dije a modo de broma, mientras tomaba un trago de mi copa de vino.

-ya descubriré de que se trata Takao-dice subiendo un poco sus lentes y mirandome fijamente, y así pasaron un par de horas entre platicas, comidas y bebida, llegando entre besos y toqueteos a la suite que había alquilado Midorima, en la cual apenas al cerrar la habitación ya estaban unidos por un beso apasionado y demandante por parte de ambos en una lucha por el dominio, hasta que Takao hizo su primer movimiento separándose de la boca de su amante y dirigiéndose al cuello del peliverde, donde planeaba dejar su marca, mientras esto ocurria las prendas volaban por la habitación.

-Takao que es lo que haces?- dijo para después soltar un leve sonidito que hizo que el pelinegro siguiera con su recorrido, tomando sus manos y colocando unas esposas en ellas.

-Shin-chan hoy solo déjate consentir- dijo susurrando en su oído mientras su mano se deslizaba por el firme pecho de su amante, llegando a sus pezones en los cuales comenzó a dar pequeños pellizcos que hicieron que suelte unos gemidos a los cuales Takao sonreía- No sabía que eras tan sensible~

Shin-chan, tal vez estas esposas han influido para que te excites más?

El peliverde estaba todo sonrojado por lo ocurrido, no se suponía que fuera así, pero no podía negar que estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que quisiera, aquello era excitante y muy diferente a lo que acostumbraban hacer.

-Ta-Takao- dijo entre gemidos que el pelinegro obtenía por sus caricias tan acertadas, el oji esmeralda se preguntaba si era una de las fantasías de su pelinegro- Agh~!

El pelinegro ya había acomodado a Shintaro en la cama, y se encontraba encima de el lamiendo su abdomen hasta tomar uno de sus pezones en su boca y dar pequeños besos al principio y que lentamente se convirtieron en leves mordiscos, después paso al siguiente siguiendo los mismos pasos, subió para dar un apasionado beso al peliverde que correspondía desesperadamente; la mano del portador del ojo de águila bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su amante y comenzó a masajearle el paquete- Shintaro~ - al oír su nombre en aquellos labios el peliverde no aguanto más y soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el oji azul acelero su masajeo

-Kazu-Kazunari… Agh…mas- mientras decía esto el oji verde no pudo más que ponerse rojo enserio era el el que estaba diciendo aquello, era ese que suplicaba por mas

-Shin-chan- el pelinegro paro para mirar el rostro de Midorima que este ocultaba con su brazo- por favor Shin-chan no quiero que te ocultes quiero ver tu expresión, esa expresión que estás haciendo porque soy yo el que te está haciendo todo esto- mientras decía esto quitaba la mano que Shintaro mantenía en su rostro- Te amo Shintaro~

Midorima al escuchar esto se puso aún más rojo

-no digas cosas innecesarias idiota

-pero quiero que lo sepas Shin-chan, además esto aún no termina- dijo moviendo su mano hacia la entrada de su amante y metiendo un dedo haciendo que el peliverde se queje

-Agh…duele idiota…- cuando comenzó el mete y saca con el dedo le dio un beso para ahogar sus quejidos y luego metió el segundo dedo, lo que hizo que se separara del beso y se quejara- Argh! Idiota duele mucho…n-no sé cómo tú lo s-soportas- dijo aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama

-Porque te amo Shin-chan y porque pronto tu disfrutaras lo prometo todo ese dolor se convertirá en placer~ lo prometo- dijo acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos, cosa que también agito los jadeos que soltaba el peliverde-pronto estarás listo Shin-chan~

-K-Kazunari~ no te perdonare esto…d-duele – dijo mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir –agh agh…m-más r-rápido Takao!

-shin-chan creo que ya estás listo- dijo acomodando su miembro excitado y duro a la entrada

-AAGH! – exclamo Midorima al sentir el miembro de Takao clavarse en el de una estocada que por suerte supondré toco aquel punto que hizo que el éxtasis se apoderara de Midorima y pidiera mas- TAKAO!...T-TAKAO! Más rápido- y asi lo hizo el nombrado pelinegro acelerando su ritmo una vez más y provocando más gritos de placer de su amado Shin-chan.

-Te amo Shin-chan…-Exclamo en éxtasis Kazunari, aumentando un poco más su ritmo- M-me vengo Shintaro~

-K-Kazunari!- grito al unísono con su amante el peliverde haciendo que los dos terminaran por venirse y que Takao saliera de su peliverde y se recostara a su lado exclamando

-V-Vaya no sabía que esto podía ser tan bueno Shin-chan

-Ni yo, Estúpido, p-pero no te acostumbres yo no accederé la próxima vez a una cosa como esta

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo de aniversario Shin-chan- dijo mientras lo besaba rudamente.

-Takao idiota! Mañana tengo que ir al hospital- dijo un poco molesto por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su retaguardia

-Vamos Shin-chan~ hagamos una segunda ronda, podemos decirle a alguien más que te cambie el turno- dijo comenzando a besar su cuello de nuevo

Midorima se sonrojo- S-Solo porque es nuestro aniversario Kazunari, no creas que lo hago porque me haya gustado

-Claro Shin-chan, yo sé que es por eso- dijo besándolo tiernamente

**Si lo se fue muy corto a comparación de algunos que he leído y son buenísimos, pero si ponemos que nunca había escrito algo de Takao y Midorima, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima. Y muchas Gracias a Itara por invitarme a participar :D**


End file.
